Rupert and the Wooden Airplanes
by WaxBadger
Summary: Rupert Bear's family becomes host to the twin troublemakers Freddy and Ferdy Fox and their father, whose were forced out of their home by a kitchen fire. Understanding the need to be nice to them creates a rift in another friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Rupert and the Wooden Airplanes**

**CHAPTER 1**

On an autumn afternoon, Rupert and his friend Bill were practicing goal kicking. Bill was acting as goalie while Rupert was doing the kicking.

"All right Rupert," said Bill, "Now remember I want you to shoot for the spot for where I'm not looking."

"Yes of course I know Bill, you told me that before," replied Rupert.

"Just making sure, now here it comes." Bill rolled the ball to Rupert and got ready to block, Rupert kicked the ball lightly toward Bill who easily stopped it with his foot.

"Perhaps I wouldn't be repeating what I said if you actually kicked it AWAY from me Rupert," said Bill, "It's like you aren't even trying."

"I know my kicking game could use improvement Bill, but this is November and the next playing season is not until spring," said Rupert, "I also think we should be more concerned with tomorrow's math test, you know Dr. Chimp won't make it easy for us."

"There's plenty of time for studying after our suppers," said Bill, "Besides, I wouldn't be forcing this on you if Algy wasn't nagging me about it. Now please put some effort into this one." Bill replied in a stern yet assuring way, so Rupert thought perhaps that he only meant well.

"All right Bill, just for you I'll really kick it this time," said Rupert as he prepared for the next shot. Bill rolled out the ball and with great energy Rupert delivered a big kick. Bill tried to stop it but fell to the ground trying to grab it. Needless to say, the kick was so strong that it even began rolling down the hill toward the road.

"I didn't say to kick it out of bounds," said Bill as he picked himself up.

"No worries Bill, I'll get it," said Rupert as he started chasing after the ball which eventually stopped on the road. Seeing no one coming, Rupert went into the road to get the ball but was suddenly startled by a couple of fast bicyclists who both steered clear of Rupert and then crashed. Concerned as he picked up the ball, he saw who it was that rode past him.

"Freddy, Ferdy, are you two okay?" asked Rupert as he ran toward them.

The two Fox brothers got up and got confrontational. "Oh we're just perfect Rupert, no thanks to you!" retorted Freddy.

Ferdy also shouted back, "What were you doing in our way?"

"I was picking up a ball off the road that rolled down the hill by mistake," replied Rupert, "Of course, I must admit that you two were going awfully fast, I didn't realize that you were coming."

"Well it's not our fault that you are lousy at sport," said Freddy.

"I am not!" shouted Rupert, "I practice real hard, much unlike you guys who were once kicked off the team for trying to cheat in the game against Appleton."

"We weren't cheating, we have our own way of playing the game," said Ferdy. "We would be happy to show you some great moves if you aren't so cruel to us."

"I never had the need to learn things from you, and now if you excuse me Bill is waiting for me at the top of the hill," said Rupert as he left. The two Foxes look to each other with a sly look, as if they plan to cause mischief.

Rupert met at somewhat impatient Bill back at the top. "You're a little slow bringing my ball back Rupert."

"Sorry Bill," said Rupert, "I would be up here sooner if it wasn't for a couple of Foxes crossing my path, quote-on-quote."

"Forget about Freddy and Ferdy, they are just a couple of twits," replied Bill. "Now let's get back to our practice." And so Rupert took his position for another goal kick. Bill rolled the ball out to him and Rupert kicked. Finally the ball is on target but suddenly out of nowhere Freddy Fox jumped out and grabbed the ball.

"Hooray! Foxes 1, Rupert 0!" yelled Ferdy as he emerged.

"What are you two doing here?" asked an irritated Bill, "Can't you see that I'm busy helping Rupert?"

"There's no need to get upset, all we want is to give Rupert here a few pointers about how to play this game right," said Freddy.

"Well I think you just want to be trouble! Now scram before I, I," Bill couldn't not spit his words out he was so mad.

"I'll settle this," said Rupert as he turned to the Foxes, "If you two really think you can teach me well, then here, take this ball and show me." Rupert handed the ball to Freddy and Ferdy much to Bill's disapproval.

"Rupert, what are you doing?" asked Bill, "I don't want them touching my things."

"Relax Bill, I think maybe if Freddy and Ferdy make fools of themselves they'll be too embarrassed to stick around," whispered Rupert.

Bill, though reluctant, went along with it, "All right, it's your plan."

"Now you both sit back and see how we professionals play," said Ferdy, "Ready Freddy?"

"Ready Ferdy, watch me burn a hole through the net." Ferdy rolled the ball to Freddy who tried to kick but ended up tripping on the ball as it rolled over.

"Any 'professional' will tell you that the sole isn't the sweet spot." yelled Bill sarcastically as he and Rupert started laughing.

"You be quiet Badger, we're trying to teach Rupert something," said Freddy as he got up. He gave the ball back to Ferdy who rolled it out to his brother. This time Freddy swung his leg but the ball rolled past him. Once again he fell to the ground and Rupert and Bill laughed even more.

"Why can't you roll the ball closer to my foot Ferdy?"

"It's not my fault you can't kick Freddy!"

"No it's your fault!"

"No your fault!"

The two Foxes started bickering as usual. While Bill continued to see the whole thing hilarious, Rupert made a suggestion. "How about letting me kick, after all if I'm the one who needs improvement, I should do it."

"No Rupert, I'm going to kick now because Freddy can't get it into the goal," said Ferdy.

"Fine, I want to see you try if you think you are so smart Ferdy," said Freddy.

"If Ferdy is any smarter than Freddy, I would never guess they were twins," uttered Bill.

Ferdy took position to kick the ball, Freddy rolled it out to him but in no different of a way Ferdy missed the ball as it went between his legs. He too fell down.

"All right you two that's enough," said Bill, "I'll have my ball back."

"You don't want this ball Bill, it's a stupid piece of junk!" The Fox brothers did not take well to their embarrassment, and Ferdy was so angry he slammed the ball onto a nearby tree stump and using his foot he pushed down hard enough for it to puncture open. This effectively wiped away Bill's good humor.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled Bill, who became very hot tempered.

"Why do you care so much about a ball that can't be kicked?" said Ferdy.

"Well it was working just fine until you both showed up!" replied Bill.

"Oh really, if that ball is no good to us Foxes, then it's no good to anyone," said Freddy.

"You two are such losers you don't begin to know the first thing about any sport," said Bill.

"Well maybe you should be glad we didn't break our bones trying to kick that thing," said Ferdy.

"Before I see you break your bones, I'd much rather see your mum break her back!" shouted Bill.

"Why you miserable badger!" Freddy approached Bill with a clenched fist, but right there Rupert got in between.

"Everyone stop!" yelled Rupert, "Look, for starters Bill I'll take the blame for this, I didn't know that giving the ball to the Fox brothers would lead to it getting deflated. I'm sorry." Rupert then turned to Freddy. "But you both should have minded your own business in the first place!"

"So you also want our mum to break her back, huh?" retorted Freddy.

"Actually I really don't like what Bill said," said Rupert, "but next time you both better ask us before you get in our way, do you understand?"

"Whatever Rupert, come on Ferdy let's go." The two Foxes left the playing field as Rupert picked up what's left of Bill's ball.

"I guess I'll have to buy you a new football Bill," said Rupert. "I should have known that Freddy and Ferdy would be that mean."

"I don't even want to think about it anymore Rupert, I just want to go home and eat this off." Bill took his broken ball from Rupert. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning before school, Rupert and Bill put their lecture notes together and tried to make sense of their long division skills.

"What I don't understand is why when I bring down the five, I have the number thirty five, and I divide off of that?" asked Bill.

"There are plenty of mathematicians who figured that out long ago, otherwise Dr. Chimp wouldn't be testing us on it," replied Rupert.

"Well I'll do it if it means getting correct answers," said Bill.

"You don't seem entirely confident about the test," said Rupert.

"Problem is Rupert, I was so mad at the Fox brothers it was just so tough to concentrate on this," Bill said. "And this gorgeous Thursday morning isn't helping at all, the thought of doing long division inside with blue sky, birds singing, the fire brigade ringing their bells-

There was a pause in Bill's words. "Fire brigade?!"

Rupert and Bill soon heard the sound of bells gradually get louder. Cedric Pig was yelling the word fire many times as they ran down the road. Rupert soon saw a black plume of smoke in the direction they were headed, "Bill, look at that, someone's house must be on fire!"

"Do we know anyone who lives that way?" asked Bill.

"I have one theory, why don't we go look?" said Rupert who chased after the firemen.

Bill followed reluctantly, "Rupert, I don't want to be late for school on a test day."

"We have plenty of time Bill, come on." Rupert and Bill ran down the road and caught up to the firemen. The house that was burning was the Fox residence. Freddy and Ferdy were outside with their dad as the firemen started to put out the fire. Rupert and Bill hid behind a bush trying to avoid being visible.

"It's Freddy and Ferdy's house," said Rupert.

"I wouldn't suppose those two decided to play with matches," said Bill.

"As much as that isn't a bad guess, I do see that much of the fire was burning where their kitchen is," said Rupert, "I'm also wonder why Mrs. Fox isn't outside with her family."

"I'm afraid there's your answer Rupert." Bill pointed to a couple of the firemen carrying Mrs. Fox out of the burning house. She was alive, as indicated by her audible moaning, but was in great pain.

"She must be hurt badly. Oh Rupert, I can't bear to watch this anymore." Bill sat down and held his head.

"You sure aren't acting like you wanted this to happen Bill," replied Rupert.

"I take it all back," said Bill sadly, "Even if those Foxes caused us trouble it's not like they don't have anyone that loves them. I feel really bad."

"Come on Bill, we better head off to school," said Rupert as he thought about the time.

"Go on without me Rupert, I'll be much safer if I stay out of sight," said Bill.

"You can't play hooky on a test day, Dr. Chimp will fail you," said Rupert.

"Fine then, let's go," said Bill, "And remember, we weren't here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rupert and the Wooden Airplanes**

**CHAPTER 2**

Following the singing of the national anthem, Dr. Chimp gave the class an unusual surprise.

"Class, I'm sure that many of you were really concerned with the test. That's why I thought I would help get your brains working." Dr. Chimp pulled out a picnic basket.

"Do I smell blueberry muffins?" asked Podgy eagerly.

"Podgy, with you around I would never be able to keep a treat a secret. I asked Mrs. Chimp to bake them fresh." The teacher went over to Podgy and grabbed his arm. "Everyone line up and take a muffin, only one to a student."

The children get up and do just that. Once everyone else took a muffin, Dr. Chimp allowed Podgy proceed to the basket.

"Oh boy, I get to have three!" said Podgy happily.

"Three?" wondered Dr. Chimp, "My wife only baked the exact number as we have in this schoolhouse. Did everyone get one?" He then saw that Freddy and Ferdy were not eating, additionally they were very sad looking.

"Freddy, Ferdy, don't you two want to have a muffin?" asked Dr. Chimp, "Next to Podgy, you're always second and third in grabbing any treat that I bring."

"Not hungry," they both said in unison.

"Come on, you must try them while they are still warm," pleaded Dr. Chimp.

"Not hungry!" the Fox brothers both said louder.

"You are not behaving like yourselves," said Dr. Chimp, "Come to think of it, we're nearly fifteen minutes into class and you haven't caused any trouble."

"Our house was destroyed this morning by a stove fire," said Freddy.

"Is that true Freddy?" asked Dr. Chimp.

"Of course it is, and our mum was trapped inside by a collapsed board. Her backbone is broken," said Ferdy.

"Oh dear, that's not good news," said Dr. Chimp, but remembering who he was talking to he became suspicious. "Promise me that you were not fibbing just to get out of today's arithmetic test, are you?"

Rupert knew that he had to intervene, "Freddy and Ferdy were telling the truth sir. Bill and I saw the smoke from a distance, and we even went over and saw their mother being pulled out of their house."

Bill buried his head, wishing that his friend did not mention his name as Rupert's words suddenly fueled anger in the Fox brothers. "So you thought it was entertaining to see us suffer, huh Bill?" exclaimed Ferdy.

"How would you feel if we laughed at your home getting destroyed?" added Freddy.

"In spite of the irony of your question, I actually was sad to see what happened," answered Bill, "I sure hope your mother's spine wasn't damaged."

"LIAR!" yelled Ferdy, "Yesterday you said you wanted our mum to break her back! You got what you wanted Badger, you should be pleased!"

"I didn't mean what I said, but I was angry about my ball which you still deflated," said Bill anxiously, "Look I know my words were irresponsible and I'm sorry, I really am."

"You can say you're sorry all you want, but it doesn't change anything. We Fox brothers NEVER forgive our enemies, and you Bill have dethroned Rupert today as Fox brother enemy number one!" Freddy's words put Bill into a cold sweat.

"All right, let's settle down," said Dr. Chimp, "In light of recent events today's test will be postponed for tomorrow. In its place, I want you all to take the blank sheet of paper I hand you and create a get well card for Mrs. Fox. And I will be checking each one for appropriate language." Dr. Chimp handed out the paper and the class took out crayons.

After school, Rupert and Bill walked together and Bill is nothing short of upset with his new title as the Fox brother's biggest enemy. "I can't thank you enough for nearly ruining my life Rupert," he said, "You wouldn't mind giving me some pointers about staying clear of those brats."

"Face it Bill, if I didn't reassure Dr. Chimp about what happened this morning, he would have not believed Freddy and Ferdy," said Rupert, "And besides, as much as you feel bad about what you said to them yesterday, the fact is your words came at a bad time. Their mother is really in the hospital because of a broken back."

"Well, can you at least tell me what I'm going to do about it?" asked Bill.

"The only thing you can do, make it up to them, in the best way that you can," said Rupert.

"All right, in fact I think I'll go into town, I know just what to do. Bye Rupert." Bill ran off in the other direction.

When Rupert arrived at his house, he saw that his mother has laid out sleeping bags in the sitting room. "Hello Mum, are we having a camp out by the fireplace?"

"Not so much of a camp out as it is where we will be sleeping for a while I'm afraid," replied hi mother, "Your father told me of terrible tragedy with the Fox family this morning that we couldn't help but allow them to stay with us until their life is back in order."

"Aww Mum, why do they have to stay here? Ottoline has a larger house," said Rupert.

"That may be true Rupert, but we were the first to offer help and regardless of how much we have to offer we must all make sacrifices now and then," said Mrs. Bear. "Now I need your help, I want you to change the bed sheets on your bed so that they were clean. Freddy and Ferdy will have your room as your father and I were giving up ours to Mr. Fox. I need to start cooking supper so I can have it ready when they arrive."

"Yes Mum," said Rupert in an unhappy tone of voice. He went to his bedroom to do as he was told, in some ways wondering what the point was since he figured that their bedroom was usually a mess anyway. Even more, he found it difficult to realize that he was going to host the Fox brothers, but had to remind himself that his mother is right especially since he was witness to the tragedy.

After making his bed up, Rupert decided to find ways to hide certain valuable items from getting into the hands of the Foxes. He finished as they arrived, and Freddy and Ferdy wasted no time in meeting with Rupert.

"Out of here Rupert, this is our bedroom now," said Freddy.

"Yeah, you mum said so," added Ferdy.

"All right, if you're going to be in this room, so be it," explained Rupert, "But you will do nothing more in here besides sleep and change your clothes, and furthermore if you touch anything that is mine-

Rupert stopped his words, again reminding himself of the situation. He took a deep breath and then softened his tone.

"Look, I know things have been difficult for all of us, and I'm certain that we will never be friends" said Rupert, "But just as long as we mean no harm to one another, we can make this work. Now go ahead and set down your things, I think my mum has supper ready." As Rupert left the bedroom, Freddy and Ferdy set down their luggage and then followed Rupert to the dining room.

At the table, Mr. Bear and Mr. Fox were having a chat and took interest in the emergence of their sons. "Hello Rupert, how was school today?" asked Mr. Bear.

"Well, it was alright I guess," said Rupert, "The math test was delayed for tomorrow. I guess I'll just have to study again tonight."

"Your father was telling me great things about you Rupert," said Mr. Fox, "Perhaps while we are here you could be a pal to my sons. They really could use a good influence in their lives."

"Oh come on Dad, Rupert has nothing in common with us," said Ferdy.

"Besides, he and his friends never want to do anything we like. They are such goody two-shoes," said Freddy.

"Both of you had better start showing some respect," said Mr. Fox sternly, "Rupert's family worked hard to make room for us and this is going to be our home for a while. We're in one of those times that we must put our differences aside, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dad," the two Foxes said reluctantly.

"Everyone take your seats. I have delicious food for all of you." As Mrs. Bear started serving the food the doorbell rang.

"Now who would that be at this time of the evening?" uttered Mr. Bear.

"I'll get it Dad," said Rupert as he took out of his seat.

"Tell whoever it is to come back later, we're about to eat," said his father.

As Rupert left the dining room, Mr. Fox said to his sons, "You see, that's one example of what I want to see out of you, someone that is willing to help out without being told to do it." Freddy and Ferdy rolled their eyes at that sentence.

Rupert answered the door to find that it's his friend Bill. "Hello Rupert," he said quietly, "is the coast clear?"

"I was just about to have supper Bill, what do you need?" asked Rupert.

"I understand the Foxes are staying with you, is that true?" asked Bill.

"Yes," answered Rupert.

"Here, I have something for Freddy and Ferdy, could you give them these for me? Tell them that it's my gift." Bill handed Rupert a couple of presents, one for each Fox brother.

"Well if you want to make amends, perhaps you should come in and give it to them yourself," suggested Rupert.

"No Rupert, my face will only create tension," replied Bill, "Besides, I don't want to be late for my own supper. I'll see you tomorrow." Bill ran off as Rupert closed the door.

Rupert returned to the dining room with the gifts in his hands. "Who was it son?" his father asked.

"Uh, just a salesman," said Rupert. "But don't worry; these are not anything I bought from him."

"What are they Rupert?" asked his mum.

"Just a couple of presents I meant to deliver, I didn't want to forget," he replied.

"Are they for us?!" asked Ferdy with a hopeful look.

"Well, yes actually, one for each of-

"PRESENTS!" Freddy and Ferdy leaped out of their chairs and grabbed the boxes out of Rupert's hands. They opened the boxes to see a couple of wooden airplanes.

"Wow, wooden airplanes!" said Freddy," Thanks so much Rupert, we didn't know you cared that much about us."

"Well I'm glad you like them," said Rupert, "You should know however-

"You know what Rupert, Freddy and I may not have much in common with you but no one else at school has ever been this nice to us," interruptedd Ferdy.

"Well I don't doubt that," said Rupert, "but what I want to tell you is-

"Ferdy and I have learned something today," said Freddy, "Even though you never showed it before, you always were the best friend we had and from now on we'll treat you as an honorary Fox brother."

"Me?" wondered Rupert, "But wait a minute, you guys weren't letting me tell you something!"

"You don't need to say it Rupert, we know we've had our hard times before today," Ferdy started.

"But it's all in the past now, plus for as long as you are our friend, Ferdy and I will never give you anymore grief. We promise."

Freddy and Ferdy's words sounded so honest that Rupert found himself in a tough position. He didn't want to take credit for Bill's present, but no matter what he tried to say the two Foxes didn't let him speak. At the same time, the events of the day made him realize that maybe the Fox brothers really did need a friend and turning down their words would seem wrong. After all, if they were going to be housemates for a while, there wasn't much getting around the need to be in good relations with them.

"Well, I really am glad that you want me for a friend' said Rupert uneasily, "You do realize though I still have other friends too right?"

"Yeah, of course we know," said Freddy, "We won't get in the way. In fact, Ferdy and I never knew until now how important friendship is. Even though we've always behaved like we're each other's friend, all we had other than ourselves was our mum and dad."

"And with our mum in the hospital, we won't see her for a long time," said Ferdy. "We can't begin to tell you how sweet she is to us, no matter what anyone else thinks of who we are." Ferdy's eyes filled with tears. "I, I miss her so much Freddy."

"I miss her too Ferdy," said Freddy, equally emotional. And then right in front of Rupert, Freddy and Ferdy Fox started crying for their mother. It was truly a sight to behold, never did Rupert think that he could see these tough mischievous kids with these feelings.

Mr. Fox got out of his seat to comfort them, "There there boys, now remember that your mother is going to be just fine. We're going to visit her on Saturday, you'll see." The Fox brothers hugged their father tight, as tears flowed from their eyes. Rupert's heart melted to the point that he was without a choice, he was becoming their friend.

But there remained one thing unresolved, what about Bill? After all, if the Fox brothers don't know that he was the one who brought the present, they will still look at him as an enemy. Problem is, can Rupert even have it in him to tell the Foxes the truth without ruining what he has gained? How was this going to work?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rupert and the Wooden Airplanes**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day after school, Rupert met with Bill in town for an cocoa to celebrate the beginning of a weekend, and also because snow fell on the ground. But for Rupert, what mattered more was seeing Bill in a better mood than he had been the past couple of days.

"I have to admit Rupert, having the extra day to study actually helped me concentrate better," said Bill, "How did you do on the test?"

"I did fine, but it was tough to study last night with you know who in my house," said Rupert, "But don't worry, I worked some things out with them so they won't bother me too much."

"Well look at it this way, it must be hard enough for them as it is for you," said Bill, "And you have always been one to outsmart others."

"You don't need to remind me," as Rupert spoke a few pieces of paper fell from his left overcoat pocket which Bill noticed.

"Hold on Rupert, you dropped something." Bill picked up the pieces of paper and saw that they were tickets for a Saturday evening performance of Hamlet in Nutchester.

"Hamlet? I've always wanted to see that, I hear there's some interesting sword fights in that play," Bill asked a begging question, "I believe one of these tickets would happen be mine?"

Rupert took back the tickets, "Sorry Bill, you aren't invited."

"Oh, it's for you and your parents, I understand," said Bill.

"Well actually Bill, I was taking Freddy and Ferdy to see it," said Rupert, "Sort of a way for me to break some ice with them."

Bill was confused. "Rupert, you're not really considering becoming their best friend are you? You know perfectly well how they behave."

"It may not be entirely their fault," said Rupert, "Last night after I gave them your presents, they started crying because they were sad for their mother."

"What does that have to do with it?" asked Bill, "If it was my mother, I would cry too."

"Well I think that Freddy and Ferdy do have a good side to them and perhaps while they stay with me I can show them a thing or two about what it means to treat people right," said Rupert, "It might make them better citizens."

"You may feel strongly about that Rupert, but some of us are just never going to change," explained Bill, "Today they may be your house guests, but after they return to their own home it will just go back to normal. So admit it Rupert, it's not worth your time."

"I have to at least try to show them a better side to life, much like I have with you and other friends," said Rupert, "Whether or not it works, it's still a good way for me to understand them better. I have never said it before Bill, but you do have some similarities to Freddy and Ferdy."

"Whatever they are, they certainly aren't what define me," Bill replied. At that moment, the Fox brothers rode up in their bicycles, blowing snow into Rupert and Bill's faces.

"Hi Rupert, we have something planned for you," said Ferdy.

"How would you like to have a snowball war with us?" asked Freddy.

"Isn't the road a little too icy to ride bicycles on?" asked Rupert.

"At least you aren't picking up a ball in front of us, that's why we aren't sliding," answered Ferdy.

"Come on Rupert, Ferdy and I even built you a snow fort," said Freddy, "You can throw snowballs at us as we emerge from the trees."

"But you can't get hit more than ten times or you lose!" added Ferdy.

"You know, that actually sounds like, a lot of fun!" replied Rupert. "But you might want to be careful, I'm certain that Bill here would love to join in and he NEVER wants to lose. What do you say, Bill?"

Bill tried to speak, "Well-

"I say Bill isn't invited. We don't play with our enemies Rupert," said Freddy.

"But Freddy, Bill is my friend!" exclaimed Rupert, "And you said last night that you would not get in the way of my other friendships."

"But when you are friends with us Foxes, your enemies are the same as ours," said Ferdy, "So if you want to play the snowball game that badger had better not be there or we'll take those wooden airplanes you gave us and burn them down like our kitchen. Come on Freddy."

"Wait a minute those were my gifts! I'm the one who lost a fraction of an allowance to buy them!" explained Bill. But the two Foxes rode off without hearing a word.

Bill was in disbelief and turned to Rupert, "Did you not tell them that those planes were from me?"

"Well, I guess I forgot to do that," replied an unusually anxious Rupert.

"You forget that, but yet you manage find the time to buy them a night out in Nutchester, is that right?" asked Bill, who was getting angry at Rupert.

Rupert explained, "Look Bill, everything happened so fast last night after you came over and I tried to tell them right as I gave them your present but they wouldn't let me speak."

"Or did you not want to speak?" asked Bill.

Rupert tensed up, "I didn't want to- well the thing is Bill, I didn't want be impolite when they asked me to be their friend."

"Which you obviously answered yes to, and then you knew you couldn't say who brought them without the Fox brothers changing their mind on who they trust," suggested Bill, who was now very angry. "Let me ask you this Rupert, was it NOT more important to you that I was trying to make things up like you said I should? WAS IT?!"

"I didn't want to take credit for your presents Bill! I would never do such a thing!" answered a defensive Rupert.

"But you did!" shouted Bill, "and with Freddy and Ferdy as your friends, and with me still as their biggest enemy, the evidence is clearly against you Rupert!"

"Bill, I never knew that the Fox brothers were going to stay at my house," explained Rupert, "It was just forced on me on moment's notice. Suppose they were staying at Algy's house, then he would be the one handing them the presents because you're the one who didn't want to come in and give it to them."

"How do you know that Algy would be the one to answer the door?" asked Bill, "You better not say things like that about the only best friend I have now."

"Oh no Bill, please don't say it," pleaded Rupert.

"Rupert Bear, our friendship is over. You can plead with me all you want, but I'll never forgive the day you betrayed me. GOODBYE!" With that final sentence Bill ran off with angry tears running down his face.

"Wait Bill, come back!" yelled Rupert, "I'm sorry, I'm going to tell them the truth, I promise you!" Bill only ran faster, showing no remorse for Rupert's pleas. "BILL!"

Rupert couldn't believe it, as Bill vanished from sight he shed a tear at the realization that he had lost his best friend. But he didn't want to cry, for he remembered that the Fox brothers were waiting for him in the forest.

Freddy and Ferdy Fox were making a pile of snowballs as Rupert greeted them. "Hi Freddy, Hi Ferdy, sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Not a problem, more time to build up all the ammunition we need to take down your fort," said Freddy.

"You're going way down Rupert," said Ferdy.

"Don't get too presumptuous. I can handle two vs. one real easily," Rupert said back, "You know, there was something I've been meaning to tell you that I didn't last night."

"Not now Rupert, we're going to have a snowball war. Come look at this great snow fort we made you." Freddy pointed toward clearing in the wood where there was indeed a snow fort, it was round and the top was styled like the top of an old watchtower.

"Nice work," said Rupert, "Tell you what, you won't mind if I borrow some of your snowballs since I did get here late."

"Ah-ah-ah Rupert, those are ours. You have to make your own," said Ferdy.

"And you better hurry up, we're going to start any second," said Freddy.

Rupert quickly dashed over to the fort, as the Foxes seemed like the type that would love to start the game before he was ready. Quickly, he made a few snowballs while looking up to see if Freddy and Ferdy were ready to aim. Of course, it doesn't always help when one's ears stick up well enough to be seen, as the first snowball smacked Rupert's forehead.

"Yes, first hit!" yelled Ferdy. The war had begun. Rupert started keeping close eye on both Foxes movements. He saw Freddy's tail and threw a snowball at it. "Hey! No Fair." he shouted.

"If my ears are fair game, so is your tail!" Rupert shouted back.

He saw Ferdy emerge from behind a tree and threw a quick one that he dodged, "You missed Rupert!" yelled Ferdy.

Rupert made a few more snowballs and looked up. The sight of a tail emerging from a tree caught Rupert's attention. He prepared fire, but was hit by another snowball. "Gotcha," said Freddy.

Ferdy, unaware that his tail was visible emerged, prepared to throw but Rupert readily threw one onto his face. "Sweet revenge!" shouted Rupert.

"Oh yeah?" said Ferdy, he hurled another snowball at Rupert, but Rupert dodged it and with another snowball quickly grabbed he landed another hit on Ferdy's left shoulder. Mindful of Freddy, he readied another ball and right as other Fox emerged from another tree Rupert tossed the ball and it landed on Freddy's right hip before the Fox could even throw.

"You'll never take this throne!" shouted Rupert and right then he dodged another throw from Freddy. Rupert was undoubtedly enjoying himself so much to the point that it didn't even come to his mind that he was playing with former enemies. But in the fun he was having, the need for him to tell them the truth about the wooden airplanes had left his mind at that moment.

For the next hour, the boys just kept at their snowball game. They became so unaware of their surroundings that they didn't notice Edward Trunk watching them from not too far of a distance.

"Is that what I think I'm seeing? Is that really Rupert playing with Freddy and Ferdy?" Edward gave himself three strong taps on his head hoping that he was dreaming, but looked up and saw no different of a sight. "This is definitely a hallucination; I need a doctor."

Just then Algy walked over and saw the way Edward was holding his head, "Are you alright Edward? You look like you're ready to pass out."

"Algy, tell me if I'm seeing things, is that really Rupert playing with the Fox brothers?" the elephant asked.

Algy looked over to where Edward was pointing, it was definitely as described. "Wow, this is a sight for sore eyes!" he said, "But why?"

"I have no clue Algy," replied Edward, "It makes no sense whatsoever."

"I'd better warn Bill about this, there must be a side to Rupert we never known about before," said Algy.

"I agree, only those as bad as Freddy and Ferdy would ever play with those brats," said Edward, "While you tell Bill, I'll go tell others."

Edward and Algy left in separate directions. And so it would seem that if it wasn't enough that Rupert lost his friendship to Bill, he had no idea what was coming to him the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rupert and the Wooden Airplanes**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning, while the Fox brothers went out of town to see their mother in the hospital, Rupert put on his wellies and went to town to help his mother with shopping. The warmer weather was melting the snow and had made the dirt path muddy. As he emerged from the hedges of his home he saw his friend Ottoline, at least as he knows her.

"Hello Rupert, you wouldn't mind if I made you aware of something?" she asked.

"Of course not Ottoline, I'm happy to hear anything you say," Rupert replied.

"Splendid, it's about the party at my mansion for next week, there's been a slight change to our plans."

"What would that be?" asked Rupert.

"Well it's just one small change," started Ottoline, whose face then turned cross, "You're not coming because are you no longer allowed at my mansion, do you understand?"

"Why not, what did I ever do to- HEY!" Ottoline kicked mud onto Rupert's yellow trousers.

"Don't talk to me Rupert!" she shouted as she stormed off. Rupert was confused, that was not like Ottoline at all. He soon decided that maybe she was just having a bad morning and thought nothing more of it.

As he walked along the path to town he caught sight of a dragon in the horizon. Rupert didn't know if it was real at first, but it seemed like it was flying in a stuck position. Curious, he ran towards it and saw that it was only Pong Ping flying a kite.

"Hello Pong Ping, that's a different looking dragon kite you have," he said as he arrived.

The Pekinese boy was not thrilled by Rupert's appearance, "It is the type of kite that takes great practice and concentration to fly, and I cannot have you bothering me Rupert," he said.

"Since when do I ever bother you?" asked Rupert, "You never cared about my presence before."

"It is my assumption that you would want to take hold of the kite string, and take scissors to it!" said Pong Ping in a sour tone of voice.

"Pong Ping, I would never do that you," said Rupert, "Don't you trust me?"

"You should know the answer to that question Rupert, now GO!" ordered Pong Ping. Rupert left him even more confused, first Ottoline revoked his party invitation, and now Pong Ping doesn't want him near.

Rupert continued on his way to town. The wind was strong enough not only for a dragon kite, but for blowing a few pieces of paper into a tree. Rupert looked up at the tree to see that there were drawings. They looked as if they were drawn by Gregory, which made Rupert decide to climb up into the tree to retrieve them. After getting them down, he then decided to look for Gregory so that he could give them back him, but soon enough Gregory emerged from the wood.

"Here Gregory," said Rupert, "I found your drawings in the tree since I imagine that you are- OW!" Gregory kicked Rupert in the shin. "What was that for? I was only doing something nice for you!"

"I don't believe you!" yelled Gregory, "You were going to rip them up like a meanie."

"Meanie?" wondered Rupert, "But Gregory, I've always been kind to you, haven't I?"

"Just stay away from me Rupert!" yelled Gregory as he ran off, grasping his drawings in his arms. It was at this moment that Rupert realized what was going on.

"As soon as I get my shopping done, I'm going to have a word with Bill," he said to himself, as it appeared that his new friendship to Freddy and Ferdy has caused negative rumors to circulate.

But that word would not come soon enough. When Rupert arrived in the town square the first thing he saw was Bill talking to Podgy. Curious he walked up closer to them to hear their words.

"I don't know, are you sure this is Rupert you are talking about?" asked Podgy, who was eating a sandwich.

"I know Podgy, it is hard to believe, but you should have seen how angry I was at him yesterday," said Bill, "I wouldn't tell you all this if I still thought that Rupert was trustworthy, but the fact is-

"YOU!" screamed Rupert.

Bill turned around, "Well, look who it is."

Rupert was furious. "What's the big idea Bill?!" he asked, "What gives you the right to go around town and tell lies about me?!"

"I knew it, you were fooling around with my emotions," said Podgy. His trust for Rupert was still intact, but had little idea of what was going on.

"I am not lying, I am only stating the obvious," answered Bill.

"Whatever it is you're telling others, it was certainly enough for Gregory Guinea-Pig to call me a meanie!" Rupert said back.

"I never saw Gregory all day," explained Bill, "He probably heard something from Algy about your fun-filled snowball fight with Freddy and Ferdy."

"Oh, so it's not you telling lies? It's Algy spreading rumors?" wondered Rupert suspiciously, "Either way, it's all to your approval I'll bet."

"You have only yourself to blame Rupert," said Bill, "When I handed you those boxes, you had the chance to go to the table and courageously say 'From Bill Badger, a wooden plane for both of you!' But no, without saying anything you just let them have the boxes and then you let them butter up to you."

"I told you Bill, they didn't let me have a chance to talk," said Rupert.

"I'll bet that you had plenty of chances and you squandered them," said Bill, "Unless you told them since yesterday and I don't know about it."

"You know Bill, maybe we wouldn't be arguing like this if you had just given them the planes yourself," suggested Rupert.

"Oh there we go Rupert, changing the subject just to look innocent," said Bill, "All that was about was that I wanted to keep your supper from being burned to the ground. You saw what happened in school that day. I didn't want to have that confrontation again, especially in front of your parents."

"Okay, so I understand that you didn't want to spoil things," said Rupert, "Of course, I do remind you that the horrible thing you said to Freddy and Ferdy the day before the fire did give them reason to have raw feelings against you."

"But maybe if you didn't let them touch my ball in the first place, they never would have deflated it, and I would have no reason to say that 'break your back,' oh whatever I said," said Bill who then scratched his head, "That reminds me, you said you were going to buy me another ball, did you not?"

Rupert paused, frustrated at the fact that he was not winning this argument. He decided to try quitting before it got worse, "I have shopping to do," he said.

"Is there a football on your shopping list?" asked Bill.

Rupert sighed. "You're right, I was going to buy you one and I'm sorry I haven't yet. But you see, I can't buy you one at the moment because I spent much of my allowance on those tickets to tonight's play."

"A play? That sounds like fun, can I see it Rupert?" asked Podgy.

"Don't bother asking Podgy, he already planned his date with the Fox brothers, isn't that right?" asked Bill.

That was it, the argument was lost. Rupert had already told Bill about his plans so lying to save his friendship with Podgy would not work.

"Yes, it's true," said Rupert.

"You mean, you really are a friend of the Fox brothers?" asked Podgy, who was in sudden shock.

"Listen Podgy, all that I've done for them is no different from what I have done for you or any other friend I have, or had," explained Rupert, "I never planned on having them as house guests, but after what they have gone through, it just isn't right to make them feel as if it's something they deserved just because of who they are."

"But you made friends with the ones who always stole biscuits from my lunch," said Podgy, he was looking heartbroken, "Rupert, how could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Podgy, but it was the moral thing to do," said Rupert, "This doesn't have to affect our friendship."

"Friendship?! Don't you dare insult my intelligence!" replied Podgy.

"There there Podgy," said Bill as he pet him on the shoulder, "Perhaps I can cheer you up, maybe you would like to come with me to Algy's house. He has this new remote control car he wanted to show me, he'll let you give it a spin I'm sure."

"Sure, that sound's great!" answered Podgy. As he and Bill left, he made an abrupt turn toward Rupert with an angry face. "So long Rupert," he said in a mean low-pitched voice.

Rupert bowed his head in sadness. In a single day he saw his social life destroyed. He tried to proceed to the general store but couldn't. He sat down right beside a lamppost and he cried. His face was buried into his knees, never knowing a worse feeling in his life. Not until he regained his composure would he be able to complete his errand.

That evening, Rupert took a bus to Nutchester. Freddy and Ferdy met him there as their dad left them in town to see the performance of Hamlet. The three boys enjoyed the play well enough that the Fox brothers wouldn't stop their mock sword fighting afterward.

Rupert brought them to attention, "All right you two, enough of that. We need to get over to the bus stop so we can head back to Nutwood. Remember, we have to be home by ten o'clock."

"Actually Rupert, I'm starving," said Freddy, "I know an Italian restaurant around the corner that serves delicious pizza."

"It's just the thing for sitting in that stuffy theater for so long," said Ferdy, "Besides, it's only a little after eight. And there's still going to be a bus to Nutwood afterward."

"And, we'll pay for it. Look, our dad gave us fresh pounds," Freddy showed Rupert the money.

Rupert sighed, "All right, but we're not taking any home."

The three boys went to the restaurant which was open until eleven on Saturday nights. They ordered one pizza with anchovies and another with pepperoni that they would share. Freddy and Ferdy each had three slices while Rupert hardly touched his first piece.

"Tasty pizza, isn't it Freddy?"

"Oh yes Ferdy, mmm," Freddy caught attention of fact that Rupert wasn't eating. "Rupert, you haven't eaten your first slice, you should hurry up if you want seconds."

"Not hungry," said Rupert as he pushed his plate away and rested his head on his forearm.

"But Rupert, we bought this for you, it's our token of gratitude for taking us to that great play," said Freddy. In acknowledgement, Rupert peeled the anchovy off his slice and ate it, but then sighed without saying anything.

"What's wrong Rupert, didn't you want to have fun tonight?" asked Ferdy.

"I planned on having fun Ferdy," replied Rupert, "but right now I can only think of how different it would have been if only I told you something sooner about those wooden airplanes."

"That's why we bought two pizzas. One for the play, the other for the planes you gave us," said Ferdy.

Rupert knew the time came to explain, "There's something you both need to know, those planes were not my present. That night when I said that a salesman came to the door, it's because I was afraid to mention Bill's name right away. He's the one who bought them for you."

"Don't be silly Rupert," said Freddy, "I know it's hard to accept him for an enemy now, but we all know that badger isn't nice enough to do such a thing."

"That isn't true, I've been his friend for a long time, and aside from some disagreements he never has been someone that would be ignorant of someone's needs," explained Rupert, "And I've been trying to tell you the truth about the planes ever since you got them, but with any chance that I had to say anything you guys wouldn't let me. And now Bill thinks that I took credit for your presents and because of that he no longer thinks of me as a friend. Then today, rumors spread around town that I can no longer be trusted only because I befriended you both. I lost all my friends in a single day."

"Don't blame us Rupert, we promised we wouldn't get in the way of your other friendships," replied Ferdy.

"But you also said that anyone who is friends with you two will also have the same enemies as you as well," said Rupert, "And I wonder, do you know how many enemies you have, and have you ever reflected on why?"

"Well, we once thought of you as our biggest enemy," started Freddy.

"And we always believed that anyone that's your friend would be our enemy as well," added Ferdy.

"But I guess if you are our friend now, they can't be our enemies anymore can they," said Freddy, "Gee Rupert, Ferdy and I thought we were being nice to you, we didn't know we gave you trouble instead."

"Well see that's just it, you two have always caused trouble. Not just for me but for everyone. That's why you have enemies," said Rupert, "And even if I had been there to stop your mischief in the past, that doesn't mean that I'm the only reason you have enemies."

"But what I don't understand is exactly what we did to keep you from telling us that Bill bought us those airplanes?" asked Ferdy.

"It was your kindness to me that kept me from saying it," said Rupert, "Because after the horrible morning of the fire, I had to rethink the way I saw you. You both needed to have someone that cared about you, a friend. And maybe the reason why you two never knew friendship before was because you never knew how to have compassion for those other than yourselves and your family."

"But if Bill gave us the planes, then he's the one we should calling a friend, not you," said Freddy.

"I still bought you the tickets to see Hamlet, didn't I?" said Rupert, "and unlike Bill I wasn't the one that had my ball stepped on and deflated. Don't you remember that?"

Freddy and Ferdy looked at each other as they suddenly realized something they had not thought of before. As wrong as it was for Bill to say a bad thing about their mother, it was their actions that caused Bill to get angry with them in the first place. Furthermore, if Bill had enough heart to show sympathy to them in spite of what happened the day before, then he certainly could not have meant the things he had said.

Suddenly, a nearby clock tower rang for it was nine o'clock. The last bus to Nutwood would take off in fifteen minutes so after paying for their pizza they quickly went over to the bus stop so they wouldn't be late getting home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rupert and the Wooden Airplanes**

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Freddy and Ferdy had gone off to do something else, leaving Rupert by himself. He was inside his home, playing a solitaire game with cards on the kitchen table while his mother was busy cleaning the kitchen counter. It was a game Rupert never beat before, and playing the last king in the deck made him joyful, "Wow, first time I beat that game."

"That's nice darling, but don't you think maybe you shouldn't be sitting inside on a beautiful Sunday?" asked Mrs. Bear, "It's nice and sunny out there, and I also see that more snow has melted."

"What's the use? It's not like I have anyone to enjoy it with," said Rupert.

Mrs. Bear was confused, "Rupert Bear, why on earth would you say something like that? You always had lots of friends."

"Thing is Mum, ever since Freddy and Ferdy came to live with us my life changed," explained Rupert, "I only wanted to do what was right for them, but it all came at the expense of my other friendships. Everyone else that I know now thinks of me as a bad kid, and it doesn't make sense because I never did anything wrong."

"Sometimes it isn't enough to be a good person Rupert," his mother told him, "There are also going to be times when we have to be willing to stand up for what we believe in. Not everyone will agree to your ideas of morality."

"I understand, but how can I convince the others that I am still the same old Bear they've always known, and remain friends with the Foxes?" asked Rupert.

"I'm afraid that is something that you will have to figure out on your own," said Mrs. Bear, "One thing you should remember is that most of us have only known Freddy and Ferdy for the fact that they never behaved their best, and it can be difficult to accept that they are still just people like you and me, even after what happened to them. But there are also well-behaved people in our world that have made bad decisions as well, and whether or not they should be punished for their actions, the fact is those people will only be as bad as we want to believe they are. Only by taking the time to see the goodness inside those people can we view them for something other than the way we know them."

"But certainly Mum, it is our choices that matter most," replied Rupert, "Freddy and Ferdy would have had friends long ago if they had been nicer to others before their kitchen fire."

"That would be true," started Mrs. Bear, "but only the lessons learned from the past can be the determination of our future. And as much as you can try to make Freddy and Ferdy into better kids, the truth is they are the ones who must have the will to change, no matter how kind you are to them."

His mother's words resonated well, as they reminded Rupert of a discussion he had with Bill right before they parted. Perhaps the snowball fight, even for its friendly nature, was a sign that the Fox brothers were not going to change their ways simply because of their acceptance of Rupert's friendship. Truth was, they were not much different in attitude as they would have been if they were throwing snowballs in a spiteful manner.

"So what you're saying is, if Freddy and Ferdy do change for the better, then it's nothing for which I can reward myself for," said Rupert, "Then I guess Bill was right, I shouldn't have put that much effort into it if it isn't entirely my effort that does anything."

"Well don't discourage yourself from at least trying to be friends with them. Only time will tell if it was ever meant to be," said his mother, "but even if you do remain their friends, there are still going to be differences between you and like anyone else you have had for a friend it will be something you have to be accepting of."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I can get it," said Mr. Fox, who was in the sitting room reading the newspaper. He opened the door to see Bill Badger with a football in his hand. "Hello, here for Rupert I believe?"

"Well it can be either him or your sons that I'll have a word with," said Bill who sounded cross in his tone of voice.

"Freddy and Ferdy aren't here right now, but Rupert is," replied Mr. Fox, "Rupert, Bill is here to see you!"

"What does he want?" Rupert asked himself as he went into the sitting room. Knowing that they are no longer friends, he couldn't help but think that this wasn't a good thing.

"Hello Bill," he said coldly.

"All right Rupert, tell me what is this all about," Bill started as he showed him the ball in his hands, which looked as if it had been used before. His face was unhappy.

"Whatever prank that Freddy and Ferdy played on you this morning, I had nothing to do with it," replied Rupert.

"Are you sure, this note might say otherwise," said Bill as he presented a piece of paper. Rupert took the note from his hands and read it out loud.

_Dear Bill,_

_Thank you for buying us those wooden airplanes, thay are relly neat. And also, we are sorry that we got in the way of your frendship to Rupurt. He told us everything last night and we hope that you can take our football as our way of making things up to you, well that is until we buy you a new one sinse the store isn't open on Sunday. You can trade us back at school._

_We are being onnest, please believe us,_

_Freddy and Ferdy_

"Those spelling errors leave me no doubt that they wrote that note Rupert," said Bill.

"And this piece of paper definitely looks like it came from our desk," said Rupert, "I was wrong Bill, I did have something to do with this."

"Not in a bad way, and I actually wouldn't mind keeping this ball since it doesn't look all that used," said Bill, "Fortunately the snow melted on the field enough for me to gather the others for a little game. Would you care to join us?"

"Only if this means that you like me," answered Rupert.

"Like you? Rupert, that's such an understatement," Bill said as he put his hand on Rupert's shoulder, "You are one of the best friends anybody could have," Bill let the ball roll onto the floor as he and Rupert embraced into a hug.

"Oh Bill, I'm so glad we're friends again," said Rupert.

"So am I Rupert, so am I." said Bill as they continued to hug each other. Tears of joy flowed from each others eyes, as the division created between them had finally been put to rest.

Freddy and Ferdy walked through the door and were a little unnerved by Rupert and Bill's unusual show of affection. "Oh please, we just wanted to mend things up, we didn't say you had to get married," said Ferdy.

"Relax you two, we're just happy for what you have done," said Bill as he wiped a tear away, "Tell you want, in the good of it all, why don't you two come and play with us? I promise that no one will object, and after all, it is your ball we're using."

"Nah, Ferdy and I have something else to do besides play with you turkeys. Come on Ferdy." Freddy and Ferdy go back outside the house.

"I wonder what kind of trouble those two are thinking up?" asked Bill.

"Never mind Bill, all I know is that things appear to be going back to normal like you said it would." Rupert and Bill laugh as the leave for the playing field. It was indeed going back to normal for Rupert as he once again had the same friends he had before Friday. And while the Fox brothers may never be Rupert's friends again, at least Rupert knew that it was his kindness to them that made it possible for him to have his life back.

**THE END**


End file.
